The invention relates to a method for producing a condenser, which is provided with a plurality of pipes extending parallel to each other and disposed in a defined grid, the ends of said pipes being held by a base plate.
Such condensers are for example used for water treatment plants where a multiplicity of pipes are provided that extend parallel to each other, are flown around by a carrier gas laden with moisture and that carry a coolant.
Producing such condensers is problematic because the problem presents itself that the free ends of pipes have to be combined in each case by a base plate.